Ramen Fun
by sadscarlet
Summary: Naruto has a fetish for sex with Sasuke and food, especially ramen, what happens when he combines the 2? NaruSasu. Lime/Lemon. One-Shot. Christmas present for SasuNaruForever17.


Summary: Naruto has a fetish for sex with Sasuke and food, especially ramen, what happens when he combines the 2? NaruSasu. Lime/Lemon. Christmas present for SasuNaruForever17.

**A/N **

**Hello everyone! No, I didn't die, I'm just lazy and I have a lot to do in real life. This is a Christmas present for SasuNaruForever17. Something I came up with while talking to her on AIM. It's very…weird but hey I like it. Warning: If you do not like foods used in a weird way or lime/lemon [as in the sex not the fruit] don't read.**

**This is for you sempi! 3 **

**One more thing, this is not beta-ed because my beta doesn't want to beta sex XD**

**I don't own Naruto because if I did chapter 137 would be fully shown in the anime episode. You know what I mean, fangirls :3**

* * *

"**Ramen Fun"**

"Ahh…Naru…Stopppp…I'm fr…freaking hungry. Let me EAT!" Sasuke whined into Naruto ear. Naruto was, meanwhile, devouring Sasuke neck.

"We JUST had sex 30 minutes ago, DON'T start again..." Sasuke got his screaming cut off by Naruto's hot steaming mouth. Wet tongues battled for dominance. Hands moved around, Naruto's going into Sasuke dark raven hair and Sasuke's to Naruto's chest.

"Nuuu, Naruto! Please…stop…" Sasuke squealing tried pushing Naruto away. Naruto bit Sasuke bottom lip but moved away.

"Fine, we'll eat since we haven't had anything since a day ago." Naruto stood up and looked around for something to put on. He graded a pair of boxers from the chair and walked out the bedroom. Sasuke sighed and half crawled half stood up from the bed. His pale tummy growled in annoyance. Getting a pair of boxers Sasuke followed the annoying blonde into the kitchen closing the bedroom door. Naruto was already cooking something on the stove. Sasuke chuckled at the sight. The dobe was wear pink boxers with orange words saying "Sexy Ass" on them, a pink apron Sakura forgot last week and nothing else. Sasuke, back to his "I'm a man not a squealing woman in bed" mood, got behind Naruto and bit his neck, hard.

"That's for my lip" The raven licked the fox's ear. Naruto just gave him a glare. He took the now boiling pot of home cooked ramen which he and Sasuke loved and poured it into 2 bowls.

"Shower first while it's cooling off, Sasu-chan" Naruto said, walking away from Sasuke to the bedroom to clean up the mess from their not so clean sex. Sasuke huffed and stomped off to the shower. After the raven, Naruto took a quick shower and walked back to the kitchen sitting down next to the already eating boy. Sasuke finished eating fast because he was very hungry. Putting his bowl into the sink, he looked through the fridge for something else to eat. Finding nothing except an apple, Sasuke sat back down next to the foxy blonde. Staring at the said blonde while he ate, Sasuke thought about how he could have fallen in love with such a dobe and still be with him after 5 years. Suddenly Naruto jumped up scaring the shit out of the Uchiha.

"I have an idea!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm and his half finished bowl of ramen pulling them both into the clean bedroom. Sasuke knew right away that food in the bedroom is a bed idea. Naruto kicked open the door and dropped Sasuke on the low bed. Setting the bowl of half finished cooled ramen on the night table; Naruto crawled on top of the raven.

"Naruto, whatever your idea is I'm sure it's stupid and bad, let me go, now!" Sasuke's arms were pinned over the top of his head and Naruto sitting on the waist, he couldn't move because the blonde was too heavy and strong.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Sasu-chan, I won't hurt you, I promise" Naruto purred lust clouding his eyes and voice.

"That's what you said last time before fucking my ass raw…" rumbled Sasuke under his nose. Naruto smirked and ripped off the rumbling boy's boxers. He put Sasuke legs over his shoulders. The raven knew his ass is going to get it so he tried straggling out of Naruto grasp. The blonde being a lot taller and again stronger held the boy down without problem. Leaning forward Naruto whisper into the ear of the boy under him:

"Remember what happen last time you didn't do what I wanted…I still have the hand cuffs and blind fold. Don't forget…" Sasuke froze; he didn't know what was worse, the hand cuffs and other things or what Naruto made up now. He relaxed and let the blonde have him.

"Good boy, Sasuke"

"I'm not a dog…" Soft lips cover his stopping him from talking. Naruto love the taste of ramen on his lover's tongue. It was like the second best thing on earth. Naruto moved to the pale neck of said lover giving it little love bites and kisses. One of Naruto's hands moved down Sasuke's chest to an already erect nipple. He played with it, getting sexy whimpers from Sasuke. The blonde's mouth found Sasuke's soft spot right above the collarbone and bite it, hard, earning him a loud moan from the man beneath him. The foxy boy grinded his hips with the raven's causing a pleasant reaction. Naruto let go of the hard nipple and pale neck and moved his hands to the pale ass on his lap.

"Ready, Sa-su-ke? Naruto growled. Before the raven could answer, Naruto graded the bowl of cooled off ramen and dipped his hand into it taking out a little of the spaghetti.

"Nar…uto what are you going to do with t-that?" Sasuke didn't know what to think of what the blonde was doing.

"Nothing, love, just relax." Naruto played with Sasuke twitching hole with his long tanned fingers of one hand. The other still held the ramen. Putting one finger in slowly he watched the man under him squirm. Sasuke was so tight, Naruto had to do what he was planning, and fast or he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. Quietly he put another finger in and scissored the tight ass. Holding his fingers apart in Sasuke, he slowing shoved the ramen he was holding in his other hand.

"NARUTO! What-what are you doing?" Sasuke squirmed more trying to get the strength to stop Naruto's stupid idea.

"I told you Sasu-Sasuke re…relax" Naruto finished shoving the ramen in and moved to lie down on the bed, Sasuke's legs still on his shoulders. Putting his face near the pale's boy's ass, he licked the tight, hot, ramen filled hole. Sasuke moaned giving into the blonde's stupid idea.

Said blonde gave Sasuke's ass an experimental suck. He knew this would work. Chuckling he went back to work. Very signal suck gave him the most wonderful sound's from his lover. Sasuke's taster mixed with the miso ramen flavor was total heaven right there. When he was done, or hoped he was, Naruto sat up and looked at the sight around him. Both he and Sasuke were breathing hard and their hard erections. Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke's legs once more over his shoulders.

Naruto trusted in without letting Sasuke say a word. The raven moaned feeling the blonde inside him. Naruto gave a few trusts more and graded Sasuke's dick. Moving his hand up and down to match his trusts, Sasuke came into Naruto's hand and on their chests. Sasuke's hole tightened more around the blonde's dick making said blonde come deep inside the raven. Naruto fall on top of Sasuke, breathing hard.

"That was amazing, Sasuke" Sasuke didn't say anything because he did enjoy it even if it was stupid and he probably still has ramen up his ass. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and stood.

"Come on lets go take a shower and then we'll sleep or eat…again"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Its OVER! This was so hard to write and I really don't think anyone ever wrote anything to do with ramen up ass XD. Hope you enjoyed this sempi! Hope everyone enjoyed it even if it was weird and my first lime/lemon. Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
